Quality-of-service (QoS) provides a mechanism for controlling performance, reliability, and usability of telecommunication services by specifying parameters for a connection, such as priority and minimum bit rate. Typically, QoS is specified by a network operator for a communication connection with a telecommunication device, such as a video call, a voice call, a network browsing session, or a media streaming session. For example, the QoS for a video call may request a minimum reservation of downlink and uplink bandwidth.
QoS may specify how a given connection is handled on either or both of a telecommunication device or network devices. For example, a data bearer of a telecommunication device may be configured with a QoS to use in transmitting packets for a specific packet flow. Network devices, such as base stations, may also utilize the QoS in allocating spectrum and prioritizing packets for transmission.